Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${6x-5y = -5}$ ${x = 2y-9}$
Explanation: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $2y-9$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${6}{(2y-9)}{- 5y = -5}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $12y-54 - 5y = -5$ $7y-54 = -5$ $7y-54{+54} = -5{+54}$ $7y = 49$ $\dfrac{7y}{{7}} = \dfrac{49}{{7}}$ ${y = 7}$ Now that you know ${y = 7}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 2y-9}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 2}{(7)}{ - 9}$ $x = 14 - 9$ ${x = 5}$ You can also plug ${y = 7}$ into $\thinspace {6x-5y = -5}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${6x - 5}{(7)}{= -5}$ ${x = 5}$